Valentine's day
by naaaati
Summary: No se había percatado de que al divisarla sus pisadas se habían detenido y ahora la observaba en silencio. Ella al sentir una mirada sobre sí, volteó lentamente. Y solo hasta entonces pudo ver sus ojos, que eran... sorprendentemente perlados.


**Disclaimer**: _Naruto no me pertenece -__**t**__ristemente- y sus personajes han sido tomados y usados para esta historia, sin fines de lucro._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

**V**alentine's **D**ay

¿qué importaba tanto?, ¿porqué había una aglomeración de locas justo ahora frente a la reja de su mansión, con carteles y chocolates listos para hasta lanzárselos por la cabeza como otros años?.

¿Tan relevante era para esas mujeres entregárselos y hacer que comiese tan solo un trozo?

Definitivamente no lo entendía, ni le importaba para nada entenderlo, si alguien se cruzaba aquel día en su camino lo ignoraría, y si insistía y molestaba no tendría trabas en decirle que se esfumara y no molestase, era en realidad su rutina diaria, decirle a todos que se largasen de su vista, exceptuando a quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos - naruto y sakura- a quienes no había podido apartar de su lado, y que luego de mucho intentarlo había decidido desistir ya que - increíblemente, eran aún más tercos que él- pero con todo aquello, mucha gente no le abandonaba y le profesaba fidelidad eterna, aquello era vulgarmente llamado _popularidad, _aún así, nadie le molestaría hoy, no sería un _día común _la diferencia.

_Era __**solo**__ un día más_

Arregló su bolso negro con unos destellos rojos y siguió por el largo e iluminado vestíbulo que salía de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. buscó su chamarra en el closet que estaba justo en frente de la puerta, un par de guantes azules además de una bufanda negra y salió de casa por la puerta trasera, _bien _así se ahorraría muchas molestias y tardanzas inútiles llamadas _chicas.-_

Caminó lentamente por las lúgubres calles con la nariz tapada hasta arriba, los edificios de aquel lugar eran completamente avasalladores y bien logrados, aunque ocultos por un mar de árboles y cercas verdes que les hacían parecer prisiones de países amazónicos. Definitivamente si algún día tenía alguna casa, no sería en aquel barrio pero bajo ningún punto.

Miró el cielo gris, que más podría pedir para un día como aquel en que amenazaba con nevar, claramente nada, así que bajo rápidamente las escaleras para adentrarse a la estación del metro que era bastante amplia y por la lluvia y la hora, había mucho menos gente de la habitual. mucho mejor se dijo a si mismo, nadie le empujaría ni haría problemas demás, por algo de lo que nadie en el fondo es culpable.

_Suerte, recién había comenzado a llover_

Lo sabía por el constante y tenue golpeteo de las gotas contra el techo de la enorme construcción, sonrió levemente y elevó la vista al cielo a pesar de que sabía que solo se encontraría con una alta estructura metálica… era su clima favorito.

Bajó la vista e instantáneamente la dirigió hacia la esquina izquierda de donde se encontraba él, al escuchar una dulce voz.

_-d-disculpe, p-por favor-_ justo enfrente de él, cruzando la línea del tren a un chica, más bien linda que estaba inclinada frente a un anciano andrajoso y al parecer bastante hambriento.

_- d-disculpe…- _volvió a repetir la chica algo temerosa.

decidió prestar atención, estaba en la otra vía así que no se preocuparía de que lo viese observarla, además de que se estaba tardando un poco en llegar el transporte y no tenía nada más que hacer, pues había dejado su mp4 en casa por cosas de la vida.

_-que quieres ahora chica- _respondió algo escuálido el señor, mientras que con una triste sonrisa se daba vuelta a verle. _- yo… esto… quería… d-darle esto -_ contestó la chica, mientras que le entregaba una canasta con comida y fruta.

_- hinata, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto todos los días- _le respondió el señor mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cesta y de esta extraía una lustrosa manzana roja y de muy buen aspecto.

La chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente._ -y-yo… …. usted es muy buena p-persona N-nakamura-san-_ dijo y luego se puso de pié.

Algo en su interior se removió.

_le recordó a su madre._

_-a-ahí viene mi t-transporte-_ dijo, mientras sasuke observaba venir desde la línea contraria a la suya, el 4485.

_-hinata-_ le habló el anciano, esta se volteó a verle con una interrogante. -_ ¿tienes tu regalo de san Valentín?_- preguntó, mientras ella con una triste mueca negaba.

_-e-el nunca lo a-aceptará, pues no me conoce, p-pero n-no se preocupe -_ dijo, mientras sonreía con un poco de dolor y situaba su bolso azul marino con un colgante amarillo bastante peculiar en su hombro.

-_que chico más tonto_- respondió el anciano, mientras sacaba un chocolate con forma de media luna, con una hermosa envoltura azul y una delgada cinta rosa y se lo extendía a una asombrada peliazul.

_-toma-_ dijo, mientras se lo entregaba y ella sorprendida lo recibía. _- si no lo puedes entregar hoy, mañana como siempre estaré aquí y gustoso lo recibiré pequeña hinata-_ le animó el anciano. Y algo vacilante tomo en sus manos el chocolate y lo observó detenidamente, era el que había preparado en la noche anterior con tanto esmero para este día tan especial… pero que había decidido nunca entregar.

_- esfuérzate-_ le gritó el anciano y le sonrió, antes de que ella pusiera un pié en el metro cuando las puertas abrían.

_- yo esto.. Me esforzare p-por entregarselo a …-_

_Pero no pudo terminar de escuchar_

maldijo en su interior, pues luego de un largo retrazo había llegado el 2243 que era su línea produciendo un ensordecedor ruido al pararse.

Miró a la línea contraria, que ya partía y algo en su interior pareció apagarse… Nunca más vería a esa chica, decidió olvidarlo, no es que una chica común pudiera hacerle sentir algo especial en tan solo 10 minutos.. _no_

Las puertas se cerraron y al echar un ultimo vistazo, se topó directamente con la fija mirada del anciano que sonriente y picaronamente le daba un mordisco a su manzana, guiñándole el ojo.

creyó que fue producto de su imaginación al comenzar a moverse el metro, pues al volver a mirar el viejo le daba la espalda y caminaba lentamente y directamente hacia la salida con la cesta cargada en el brazo derecho.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió más lento de lo normal, se abstuvo de ir a la mayoría de las clases ya que en las dos primeras horas y al llegar, no podía ni si quiera escribir gracias a los numerosos chocolates situados en su pupitre.

_Estaba harto._

En gimnasia se aseguró de formar grupo con sus subordinados de football y kendo, pobre de quien no quisiera participar. Sufriría su ira acumulada en el entrenamiento posterior a clases.

Que por lo demás estuvo mucho más cansada que de costumbre, pues les había de todos modos obligado a dar cinco vueltas más y quitado un poco más de tiempo en la tarde.

Pero tras todo esto… tras un día de distracciones absolutas, no podía sacar de su cabeza algo que rondaba y volvía una y otra vez con más y más fuerza.

_la chica._

Y aunque no la conocía bajo ningún punto, ni le había visto antes y solo observando por un periodo cortísimo de tiempo, algo en ella le calo dentro. Y le hizo que, y - aunque le daba un pequeño retorcijón en la garganta-, desear en el momento de meter el último gol del día en el entrenamiento, que fuera quien fuese aquel imbécil, rechazara su _estúpido _chocolate.

Aquel día… espero hasta mucho más tarde de lo habitual en su asiento, mirando caer la lluvia y avanzar el atardecer, mientras que las muchas chicas que estaban en el portón del colegio, se disipaban lentamente.

Recordó su hora de almuerzo, y los numerosos **e**_**sfúmate**_, pronunciados por él mismo.

Y dió un gran suspiro de resignación.

si al menos supieran que no le agradaban los chocolates dulces, si no que los amargos.

_Pero como podrían.._

_- ¡me voy !- _le gritó desde la puerta su amigo rubio acompañado de un_ - adiós, sasuke-kun-_ que grito su pelirosa acompañante, mientras se despedían con su mano libre, ya que tras mucho intentarlo, el esfuerzo de naruto había dado sus frutos con sakura, e iban tomados de la mano y aunque todo fuese rosa, en aquel momento estaba con un enorme dolor de estómago producido por el mal hecho chocolate que le dio su novia. - ¡naruto baka!, te dije que cerraras la puerta de los vestidores..- escuchó decir a sakura, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo… está bien, nunca sería _Rosa_

Suficiente, ellos usualmente eran los últimos en marcharse por ser del centro de alumnos. Era hora de irse.

.

.

.

Bajó de el metro, e instintivamente miró al frente y como era de esperar no había nadie. Ninguna chica peliazul, ni un viejo vagabundo conversando animadamente.

_lástima_

Suspiró cansado, iría a casa y continuaría su rutinaria vida, solo quedaban un año para comenzar la universidad y se largaría de la ciudad, lejos de su soledad, porque aunque fuese el chico más cotizado y quien siempre se encontraba acompañado por numerosas personas… se sentía rotundamente solo.

_que vida más irónica. ¿no?_

Subió las escaleras y salio a la penumbra nocturna, estaba ahora oscuro, y la copiosa lluvia le había cedido el paso a la nieve, por lo que las calles comenzaban a teñirse de blanco.

Avanzó lentamente por las avenidas observando la tenue iluminación que emitían los faros, y un poco aliviado por siempre contar con un pequeño paraguas plegable que llevaba en su bolso.

Un delicado sonido de dos varillas metálicas chocando llegó a sus oídos. Levantó un poco más la vista, ya que la llevaba clavada en el suelo y vio un bolso azul con un kero amarillo colgando y sonriente que se movía un poco con el viento, lo reconoció al instante, pues era bastante singular aquel peluche-adorno.

Levantó la vista y vio de perfil a la chica de largo cabello azulado, de tez blanca, nariz respingada y labios morados por el frío a pesar de llevar un abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas, recargada en una muralla de ladrillos con las manos cruzadas sobre su estomago y sosteniendo una pequeña caja.

No se había percatado de que al divisarla sus pisadas se habían detenido y la observaba en silencio. Ella que miraba la nada en una dirección distinta y algo triste, al sentir una mirada sobre sí, volteó despacio.

Y solo hasta entonces pudo ver sus ojos… _eran sorprendentemente perlados_…

_Blanco y negro se encontraban, por unos segundos que parecían eternos._

La chica se subió un poco la bufanda celeste que llevaba, hasta un poco más arriba de la nariz, pero aún así, el no pudo evitar darse cuenta del intenso rubor que ahora adornaba sus mejillas.

_No puede ser. _

Se dijo y comenzó a avanzar otra vez, lentamente en dirección a su hogar, que estaba solo unas tres cuadras más arriba, con su indiferente mirada.

Se percató por el rabillo del ojo, cuando pasaba junto a ella, que esta bajó la vista y sacó algo de su bolso con poca agilidad y luego de pensarlo se quedaba ahí mismo, estática.

Su estomago estaba apretado, obviamente no era para él, pero aún así disminuyo aún más la velocidad.

_-s-s-sa-sasuke-s-sa-_ dijo antes de tragar saliva y demasiado bajo para que alguien le escuchase, pero el que estaba demasiado atento escuchó pero creyó que era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada.

_-s-sasuke.s-san- _dijo un poco más alto esta vez y el se detuvo en seco, si.. Le estaba hablando a el definitivamente. Pero no podía más de la sorpresa, hacía mucho frío y era muy tarde, como es que ella estaba ahí todavía, si al menos habían salido hace cuatro horas…

por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no escucho cuando ella se acercó a él, a paso lento y dio pequeños tironcitos a su chamarra como si de un pequeño infante te tratara.

_El no volteó._

_-y-yo s-se que… esto, y-yo … gomené p-pero-_ balbuceaba ella y el soltó de su agarre y continuó caminando lentamente.

_- e-espere!-_ habló ella, se posó frente a él y le extendió una pequeña luna envuelta en un papel azul con un lazo rosa. _-yo… no espero una r-respuesta, n-ni espero nada c-con esto, s-solo me gustaría q-que u-usted lo probase, p-pues yo… p-puse m-mucho esfuerzo… e-en él_- habló bajito y rápido, como si hubiese tomado todas las fuerzas que la vida le proporcionaba para decir aquel diminuto discurso, y el… escuchó cada una de sus palabras.

tras terminar cerró los ojos en un infantil acto y comprendió algo que ya sabía, aunque había mantenido un mínimo de esperanza.

Sintió sus ojos arder… no lo intentaría más, dos años con un chocolate nunca entregado, y el tercero rechazado… era bastante para cualquiera, incluso para ella.

Abrió los ojos y mantuvo la vista gacha, mientras que con su sonrisa dolida… retiraba el chocolate y sacaba el bolso de su hombro para abrirlo con la intención de guardarlo.

Después de todo había aprendido mucho de sasuke-san, aunque el nunca la notase.

Se mantuvo en silencio y quieta por un instante, era hora de irse… aunque estaba avergonzada por el rechazo, había algo que incluso superaba su vergüenza… era la tristeza.

-_a-adiós , m-muchas gracias de todas formas_- dijo, luego de tomar las fuerzas necesarias para poder mirarle un instante y luego de esto le sonrió.

Se dio la media vuelta y sus pasos resonaron contra el piso húmedo, mientras que la nieve a sus pies se derretía con su paso, al mismo tiempo que gruesas lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Caminó alrededor de quince minutos y por fin llegó al portal de su enorme casa estilo americano, con un enorme jardín en sus tiempos verdes, pero ahora cubiertos con un hermoso manto blanco.

Se posó frente a él, a pesar de la hora, no tenía deseos de entrar… pero tenía que.

Comenzó a revolver su bolso y entre tantas cosas el lindo chocolate cayó dramáticamente al suelo y mientras que el papel comenzaba lentamente a humedecerse.

su corazón _nuevamente _se _estrujó._

Se agachó a recogerlo pero una mano distinta fue más rápida. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver al sujeto en cuestión…

**S**_asuke _**u**_chiha._

Que todo el camino había venido tras ella y mientras recogía el chocolate, comenzaba a desenvolverlo, revelando una peculiar forma.

_-u-uchiha-san- _murmuró ella, mientras se le caían las llaves y el, dándole un sonoro mordisco a la barra, se agachaba a recogerlas.

_- amargo…- _dijo él, luego de saborearlo y ver que le había sacado los ojos a la poco común lunita de chocolate con mejillas infladas y una prominente nariz.

Ella, que aún no salía de la conmoción, creyó que era solo una mala pasada de su mente, pero cuando este le entregó las llaves y sus dedos se toparon tras un eléctrico choque, supo que todo era realmente verdad.

Se miraron fijamente otros par de segundos. Y ella bajó la vista avergonzada.

El sonrió irónicamente y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa.

_-a las 7 paso por ti, no me gusta que me hagan esperar-_ fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando se alejaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella le observó hasta cuando ya nada se veía, no lo podía creer, su esfuerzo luego de tantos años, tuvo frutos, aunque no fue de la manera romántica que alguna vez se imaginó… había sucedido de todas formas.

Llena de asombro, entro a su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, había valido la

Pena la espera y el frío. Miró la foto que estaba frente a su cama y apagó la luz luego de sonreír por última vez.. Estaba segura aquella noche no podría dormir.

.

.

.

En otro sector de la ciudad bajo un viejo puente, un anciano se terminaba gustoso y sonriente el último pedazo de pie de manzana hecho por la chica que había amado como una nieta

durante tres años… después de sus constantes preocupaciones por el y aún más luego de su comida, a la que nadie … nadie podía resistirse.

Sonrió e inhalo el frío aire que la noche propinaba, emocionado y triste al mismo tiempo pues sabía que sería el ultimo de su vida. Creyó alucinar que una hermosa mujer de cabello largo lacio azulado de un vestido blanco venía por él… y le agradecía por lo que había hecho por su amada hija, sus cuidados, preocupación constante y ánimos, pero culpo a su distorsionada imaginación de anciano.

Lo último que vino a su mente fue la visión de la tímida hinata, sonriendo alegre con un trozo de pastel hecho por ella misma y extendiéndoselo a él para que se alimentara… sí, aquella vez fue la primera vez que le vio…

.

.

.

El televisor resonaba fuerte desde su habitación, mientras él tomaba un baño y comía el último trozo de chocolate, sorprendentemente ya no se sentía tan solo recordando aquellos ojos blancos.

Dio una media sonrisa, la primera luego de muchos años de tristeza y dolor y culminó su chocolate.

Talvez, solo tal vez… San Valentín de ahora en adelante… no sería tan… _estúpido y común_

_._

_._

_**N**__o __**s**__e __**e**__quivocaba, __**n**__i __**e**__n __**l**__o __**m**__ás __**m**__ínimo._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Nota final: **Espero que la historia fuese de su agrado. Acotaciones, correcciones y criticas constructivas, son siempre bienvenidas.

~ jaa nee ~


End file.
